


Forever

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Visitor [11]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Come Eating, Crazy!Jared, Dildos, Fingerfucking, Fucking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, vibrating dildos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared gives some time for Jensen and Misha to recuperate from their punishment and gives Jensen and Misha complete pleasure for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Last part to the Visitor series! It's been fun writing the series and I seriously never thought it would go on for 11 parts, but yet it did, and I don't regret anything. This one is the longest one, but I had a long to write. Again, thanks for all the kudos and I hope you enjoy :)  
> All mistakes are my own.  
> I don't own anything or anyone.

After everything had been said and done, Jared moved the whimpering Misha to lay by Jensen on the bed and he had left downstairs, knowing that there was no possibility that Jensen and Misha would try to escape again.

Even with the cream that he put on their backs, which was a dusky red color with some small purple and blue spots, they were still in a ton of pain.

So he was going to leave them alone for a few hours while they recovered.

Before Jared had left the room, he had taken his duffle bags, smiling at all the different things in them.

Jared decided that he would make them feel better after than had some dinner.

 

It had been an interesting ordeal getting Jensen and Misha to eat without hurting their backs more than necessary, but Jared managed to do it.

Jared pulled out the cream and put another coat on Jensen’s and Misha’s back, and grinned as they whimpered and moaned in relief.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Jared asked.

Jensen and Misha agreed with a nod.

“I can make you guys feel even better.” He said, cleaning his hands off with a towel and running his fingers through the men’s hair.

Jensen’s eyes, which had closed during the almost-backrub Jared had given, opened, and he turned slightly to stare at Jared.

“What do you mean?” Jensen asked, a little nervous.

“Don’t worry baby.” Jared smiled, leaning over and placing a kiss on Jensen’s forehead. “We still have some time to play today. I promise that you guys will feel good at the end.”

Jared helped Jensen and Misha sit up, both of them shifting and whimpering uncomfortably, seeming how their asses were as sore as their backs.

“First, I want to do something.” Jared went over to the duffle bags, which he had brought back upstairs when he came to feed Misha and Jensen dinner. He pulled out two cock rings and held them up for Misha and Jensen to see.

Both men gave a moan at the sight of them.

“Jared…please, not tonight. Please.” Misha begged. “We’re sore from…from our punishment.”

“I seem to remember you saying that you were mine, and if you’re mine, then I can do whatever I want.” Jared said, going back to the bed and the men on it.

Misha tried to back up a little bit, before Jared pressed his weight against Misha, making the older man hiss in pain.

He took a hold of Misha’s cock and snapped the ring on, giving Misha a light kiss before turning to Jensen. “Are you going to...try…to avoid me?” Jared almost laughed at the futile attempt Misha had made.

Jensen shook his head, and held still as Jared gripped Jensen’s cock, putting on the cock ring.

“There. That’ll hold any orgasm you have until I want it released.” Jared smirked.

 

Jared went back to the duffle bags and pulled out the nipple clamps. “Misha.” He called in a singsong voice. “Remember these?” He asked.

Misha gave a soft moan and Jared saw Misha’s cock already hardening. Jared only smiled, knowing he wouldn’t be able to come unless Jared allowed him to remove the cock ring.

Jared went over to Misha and attached the clamps to his nipple, tugging at the chain sharply, watching Misha gasp and arch his back from the sensation.

“Jensen.” Jared motioned him over to Misha. “Play.” He said, walking back to the duffle bags for a third time.

When Jared lifted his head to look over at Jensen and Misha, he smiled, seeing Jensen pressed against Misha’s body, tugging at the chain, kissing him. Misha’s hands were running through Jensen’s hair and lightly scratching at Jensen’s back, making him whimper.

That had to be uncomfortable, but they looked to be enjoying themselves.

Jared only laughed and pulled out the vibrating dildo and some lube out, heading back over to Jensen, settling himself behind the man.

Jensen, curious to what Jared was doing, pulled away from Misha and looked around. When he saw the dildo, he whimpered.

Jared looked down at the men’s cocks and smiled seeing them hardening.

“Don’t worry, Jen. It’s gonna feel good.” Jared promised.

“Jared…I’m still really sore. Please, no.” Jensen begged, shifting around a little.

“Baby, it’ll feel good, don’t worry.” Jared insisted.

 

Jared poured some lube on his hand and looked up at Jensen. “Why did you think I told you to play with Misha? Well…it is incredibly hot looking, but it’s also a bit of a distraction, but once this is in you…” Jared laughed. “…you’ll forget all about what happened earlier.”

“Jared, I don’t want–” Jensen began.

“I’m not going to argue with you, Jensen.” Jared said, a little sharper. “Focus on Misha. He seems to be missing your touch.”

Jensen turned around to seeing Misha lightly stroking his cock, tugging lightly on the chain. Jensen lifted one hand to Misha’s face, kissing Misha deeply, and the other went to the chain and clamps, tugging and twisting.

Misha moaned in Jensen’s mouth.

Jared gave a small smirk and lowered his lubed hand to Jensen’s crack, swiping at the hole.

 

Jensen gasped lightly, but Misha gripped Jensen’s face, keeping him in the kiss and keeping him from looking back at Jared.

Jared only gave a small roll of his eyes. Jensen would learn to like this. Jared pressed a finger against Jensen’s hole, and sighed.

“Relax, Jensen.” He said, reaching around, stroking Jensen’s hardening cock. Jensen moaned and Jared plunged his finger in.

Jensen made a noise that was choked off by Misha kissing him. Jared started thrusting his finger in and out, adding another. Jared carefully avoided Jensen’s prostate with each thrust, loving the low needy noises that Jensen was making.

“God, Jensen. So fucking hot.” Jared breathed out. “Love those noises you’re making. Fuck, Jensen. Getting me hard.”

He started scissoring and laughed when Jensen pulled away from Misha, making soft keening noises.

Jared added a third finger and brushed against Jensen’s prostate, making him moan.

Jensen nuzzled Misha’s neck, sucking and biting, while thrusting lightly on Jared’s fingers.

“Fuck!” Jensen swore. “I need to come. Fuck, Jared, please.” Jensen moaned as Jared kept hitting his prostate with every thrust.

“Sorry, baby. Not yet.” Jared said, using his free hand to stroke his own hard cock.

Jared thrust earnestly, until he had Jensen babbling and withering. Then he pulled his fingers out, making Jensen whimper at the lost contact. Jared lubed the dildo and slowly pushed it in, teasing Jensen endlessly.

When it was fully seated, he turned on the vibrator part and watch Jensen’s face bliss out completely.

“Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck.” Jensen muttered under his breath. The dildo was pressed against his prostate, so that, plus the vibrations would be driving Jensen insane with pain-pleasure.

“Misha, trade places with Jensen. Get on your hands and knees.”

Misha did as told, wincing a little from his backside.

Jared poured lube on Jensen’s hand and cock. “Fuck him.” Jared said, pulling back.

 

Jensen quickly prepped Misha, before sinking his cock in Misha’s hole. Misha’s face twisted into pleasure and he moaned, arching his back and thrusting onto Jensen’s cock.

Jared watched and enjoyed hearing the _slap_ of flesh on flesh, making Misha moan and whine from pain-pleasure. He stroked his cock, faster and rougher, feeling his orgasm coming quicker and quicker.

He brushed his thumbnail against the slit of his cock and that was all it took to come with a shout all over the bed and somewhat on Misha’s face.

“Fuck.” Jared sighed happily. “You guys are so fucking hot.”

Misha and Jensen responded with a whimper. They both had to be as hard as a rock at the moment.

“Jensen, take off your ring.” It was all Jared said, and all Jensen needed to hear. Jensen pulled back, tossing the cock ring to the ground and fucking into Misha with an earnest pace, knowing that he’ll finally be able to come.

It was only three thrusts later, he came howling, stiffening over the older man. He gave one more thrust before pulling out, happily.

“Misha turn over. Jensen, suck Misha.” Jared ordered, groaning slightly as his cock gave an interested twitch and started to thicken again.

Misha whined, but did as Jared said, shifting uncomfortably on his back. Jensen dropped down on Misha’s cock, hollowing out his cheeks, and sucking.

Misha’s mouth opened in a ‘O’ and he thrust into Jensen’s mouth.

He whined and groaned, begging to come as well.

“Soon, Misha. Don’t worry.” Jared promised, crawling over to behind Jensen and pulling out the dildo, turning the vibrator off.

Jared lubed his cock and lined it up with Jensen’s hole.

“Gonna fuck you while you suck Misha, Jen. Gonna look so good taking my cock.” Jared whispered before he slowly started to enter Jensen.

 

Jensen moaned around Misha’s cock, making Misha cry out in anguish for not being able to come.

Jared gave a light laugh and he started to thrust roughly into Jensen once his cock was fully seated.

He lowered himself and grabbed the chain that was still on Misha’s nipples, tugging at it sharply.

“Fuck! Fuck me! God!” Misha cried out. Jared took off the clamps and Misha howled as the blood rushed back into the nubs.

“Take off Misha’s ring, Jen.” Jared breathed in Jensen’s ear, as he pressed his torso against Jensen’s back.

Jensen groaned, but pulled up, only making the contact between his sore back and Jared grow stronger, and removed Misha’s cock ring, tossing it to the ground by his own.

Misha bucked up before he came in Jensen’s mouth with a loud cry.

Jensen swallowed it down, and came off with an obscene, wet _pop_. Jared growled in pleasure, and fucked into Jensen harder, coming after half a dozen more thrusts.

“Suck out your come from Misha’s ass. Feed it to me, then I’ll feed it to Misha.” Jared ordered, pulling out of Jensen, and lowering himself to Jensen’s used hole. He started sucking, his seed flooding into his mouth.

Jensen lifted Misha’s legs so that his feet were flat against the bed, and he sucked at Misha’s hole, turning and looking up at Jared, who was waiting patiently.

Jared motioned forward and Jensen rose, kissing him and tasting Jared everywhere. Jared pulled back and leaned over to Misha, kissing him roughly, giving him the come in his mouth and biting Misha’s lower lip.

Misha gave a soft moan and looked at Jared with glazed eyes, completely blissed out.

 

The process continued until Misha had sucked on all the come that Jared gave him.

“Fuck. So hot.” Jared murmured, his cock hardening for a third time.

“On your front, Misha.” Jared said breathily. “It’s my turn.”

Misha rolled around and stuck his ass up in the air. He was still slightly open from Jensen, but Jared didn’t want to risk hurting him. Not after he had been so good.

He poured lube on his hand and opened Misha a little further before liberally lubing his cock and sinking into Misha.

Jensen whined at the sight of it and started stroking his half hard cock.

“Suck Jensen.” Jared said, thrusting into Misha, landing on Misha’s prostate with each hit.

Misha lifted himself with his hands and lowered himself on Jensen’s cock. Jared shifted his thrusts so he could continue hitting Misha’s prostate spot on and leaned forward to take Jensen in an owning kiss.

Jensen moaned happily and opened his mouth a little further, to let Jared’s probing tongue in.

Jared could still taste Jensen’s come and some of his own, and he hummed happily.

 

It wasn’t long until Misha came with another loud cry. His hole clenched tightly around Jared’s cock, almost painfully hard as he came all over the bed underneath him. Jensen soon followed, coming in Misha’s mouth, who swallowed it all.

When Jared came inside Misha, he pulled out, angling Misha’s ass in the air, so none of his come would leak out.

“Stay like that.” Jared breathed out, getting up on shaky legs and over to the duffle bags. He pulled out a butt plug and went back over to Misha, sliding the butt plus in easily.

“It’s not touching your prostate, right?” Jared asked. He knew that if the plug hit Misha’s prostate, it would drive him insane, and it might be too much for the man to handle.

Misha shook his head, still in somewhat-bliss.

“Good.” I’m gonna fuck you awake tomorrow.” He sang teasingly into Misha’s ear. “Both of you get up. I’m going to get some clean sheets for you to sleep with.” Jared said.

He got up and left the room, going to a closet and pulling out new bed sheets.

When he walked back into the room, he smiled happily, seeing Misha and Jensen kissing on the clean part of the bed.

“Hate to interrupt the sexy make out moment, but get up guys. I’m changing the sheets.”

The older men pulled away from each other and got up, slowly. They waited and watched silently as Jared quickly changed the sheets, tossing the soiled ones to the side.

“We’ll clean them tomorrow.” Jared said, finishing putting on the last sheet. “It’s bedtime guys.” He walked over to the men and kissed each of them softly on the lips. “Mine.” He whispered happily. “Forever, until the end of time. Goodnight.” He said before leaving into the guest room. He was going to need to redecorate the room, and soon.

But then, they would have time for that in the future.


End file.
